


I don't need a boyfriend

by iAlyena



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amor Fraterno, Coração partido, Dia dos namorados, Heterossexualidade, Mabel - Freeform, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Onde Dipper consola Mabel quando ela passa o dia dos namorados sozinha e deprimida.OuMabel sabia que não precisaria sempre de um namorado, pois Dipper estaria lá.[Fanfic tambem postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 1





	I don't need a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Essa fanfic foi escrita como um especial de dia dos namorados para o projeto @Gravityfics do spirit.
> 
> Boa leitura!   
> [Agradecimentos nas notas finais]

Mabel era conhecida por ser uma garota de rolos — não que achasse isso exatamente ruim, muito pelo contrário. Mas nunca conseguir ficar com alguém por tempo o suficiente para não passar o Dia dos Namorados sozinha era _decepcionante_ , até mesmo para uma garota tão esperançosa quanto ela.

Pelos céus, até mesmo seu irmão havia conseguido passar o ano anterior com alguém. Mesmo que não tenha durado muito, aquele era Dipper! _Ah, isso era tão humilhante._

— Posso entrar? — ouviu a voz pacífica do irmão, logo após duas batidas na porta.

— Não é como se você nunca tivesse entrado sem bater, Dip — Ela retrucou, amargurada.

— Venho percebendo que seus suéteres estão mais escuros — Seu gêmeo sorriu, ignorando o comentário azedo dela. Mabel percebeu que ele parecia trazer algo, embora não conseguisse ver.

— Talvez seja porque vou me tornar uma velha amargurada que nunca vai passar o dia dos namorados com alguém — Ela resmungou. Parecia desanimada, e aquela vibe toda não combinava com ela.

— Ah, não fica assim — O gêmeo deu um soquinho no braço dela, para depois lhe entregar uma caixa de bombom — Você sabe que seu irmão sempre vai estar aqui. — Sorriu alegremente, e viu um sorriso tímido surgir nos lábios de Mabel.

— Obrigada, Dip.

— Sou um ótimo irmão, eu sei — Ele deu de ombros, gargalhando ao ver o bico de sua irmã. — Vamos assistir alguma coisa?

A adolescente assentiu, animada. E foi em meio àquelas brigas para ver qual filme assistiriam ou quem faria a pipoca que Mabel percebeu que, no fim das contas, não precisava de um namorado — pois Dipper estaria sempre lá para animá-la e consolá-la.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi.   
> Caso você tenha passado o ultimo dia dos namorados sozinhe, não se sinta mal. Você vai ficar bem e, se você quiser, encontrará a pessoa certa <33 
> 
> No mais, agradeço à @Ignorants por ter tido toda paciência com meus erros e betado esse texto.
> 
> Obrigada por ler (e não se esqueçam que um comentário e/ou favorito podem tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz) ❤


End file.
